falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Blackjack (Project Horizons)
Blackjack is a white Unicorn mare with a black and red mane. She is the lead protagonist in Project Horizons. Once a resident in Stable 99 (Project Horizons) working as a security mare. Background Blackjack was a Security Mare in the rapist, sexist stable known as 99. While she followed security detail, most of her time she spends wishing for something more exciting to do, often involved in playing cards, chasing after Midnight, and generally getting into trouble. When the Overmare sold out the stable to Raiders she fought her way out to the "Equestrian Wasteland", aided by P-21, to save her stable. Personality Blackjack is not a smart pony. Just like Littlepip she has a tendancy to dive headfirst into conflict and often enough makes "half"-plans and improvises as they are unfolded unlike the latter. She is also, most definately, an alcoholic. Her preferred drink being a bottle of "Wild Pegasus Whiskey" , (but does not shy away from others when no Pegasus is at hand) and has a habit of finishing said bottle rather quickly, leading to many hilarious and dangerous situations. She also displays something of a "Pinkie-Sense" getting mane itches of varying degrees of intensity in regards to her current situation. She has a nack to peek into memory orbs being curious of the 200 years past Great War. Her skills of Repair, Lockpicking and Science are mediocre but she is shown to have skill in picking locks with telekenesis. Her proficiency in firearms is quite notable (listed as Small Guns being 100 in a footnote by Somber) being capable with most but heavy weapons, she prefers an "up close" approach mirrored by her deadly use of hooves, melee and shotguns. Blackjack also uses a Marksman Carbine for intermediate engagements and spotting, and a deadly-sharp Dragon Claw in pony-to-pony engagements. Blackjack used to follow the colors of her pipbuck to guide her path. "Red it's Dead. Yellow be Mellow." Due to several incidents she has changed her morale to "I don't want to kill you if I don't have to." She can be a very friendly pony to be around and is willing to help anypony in need. Naturally Blackjack has excellent Charisma being able to befriend a wide group of wasteland warriors. Oddly enough they all, including herself, have some sort of emotional problem having been hurt or damged in some way. This is commented on a few times as P-21 refers to their group as "the most broken band of ponies in all of the Wasteland". Blackjack is Bisexual as shown by her previous endeavours in Stable 99, but had recently been in a brief and intimate relationship with Morning Glory (Project Horizons) until her decision to abandon her friends in an attempted suicide (which is stopped by a combination of dumb luck and Watcher's timely arrival). Upon her return and admitting these things, Glory is happy to see Blackjack alive but having had her heart broken, will "require some time". Blackjack carries the heavy burden of wanting to help everypony in the Wasteland, either by changing them or assisting them. This desire which has become her defining trait brings along a slew of emotional problems. She is consistantly haunted by the image of "The Dealer (Project Horizons)", an old, card-shuffling buck that reminds Blackjack of all the wrong she has committed, preying on her guilt to torment her. His presence has grown to the point where Blackjack has openly conversed with him and mistaken her friends as the blue, straw-hatted pony, admitting to herself and her friends that she is a "little crazy". Appearance Unlike Littlepip Blackjack has a black and red mane with a white coat. Her eyes, having been contaminated by radiation allowing her see clearly in the dark, giving her eyes a yellow, ghoul-ish glow. Due to her barding, most ponies across the Wasteland recognize her as "Security", a name given to Blackjack by DJ-PON3 over one of his(her) broadcasts on the radio. Skills It is noted that Blackjack is Extremely Lucky her S.P.E.C.I.A.L. should be at least 8+. -Melee Weapons -Small Guns -Perks etc. Relationships P-21 (Project Horizons) - Morning Glory (Project Horizons) - Arloste 'Rampage' (Project Horizons) - Lacunae (Project Horizons) - Notes & Trivia Gallery Category:Project Horizons Main Characters Category:Crusaders (Project Horizons)